Vida Imaginaria
by Bertlin
Summary: ¿Que tan lejos se puede llegar por la codicia? ¿De cuanto te puede salvar el amor? Esas son cosas que descubrira la pequeña Alice, mientras va creciendo. Historia inspirada en la Canción Mi Princesa de David Bisbal. Todos Humanos.


**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyers. Yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

_**Esta historia va dedicada a mis queridas mosqueteras Gine y Gery. Se cuanto aman a Jasper y espero no desilusionarlas. Desde que escuché la canción mi princesa de David Bisbal se me metió esta historia en la cabeza, no permitiéndome escribir nada mas.**_

**…..**

Como cada mañana Jasper Withlock llegaba a la clínica de descanso donde la conoció, hace ya demasiados años. La primera vez que la vio ella tenía apenas 5 años, su familia la había llevado allí con la excusa de que el pobre angelito había perdido la razón al presenciar la forma tan violenta en que sus padres murieron. Era cierto que ella estaba en shock, pero la doctora Withlock sabía que una vez la niña superara esa etapa, podría llevar una vida normal.

Ese día ella había llevado al pequeño Jasper de 7 años a su trabajo, ya que este no tenia colegio y no había encontrado quien lo cuidara. Él estaba sentado en el jardín mientras su madre atendía a la Sra. Brandon. Luego vio como su mama se acercaba con una pequeñita en brazos. Aquello lejos de provocarle celos, lo hizo sentir orgulloso de su mama, pero ella no se acerco, se sentó en otro con la pequeña. El no podía parar de observarla, la niña parecía temblar, no miraba a ningún lado en específico, apenas se movía. Jasper sentía curiosidad y quería acercarse, algo dentro de él sentía anhelo de ver a la pequeña sonreír.

—Cariño, necesito ir a revisar si la habitación de la niña esta lista, ¿Crees que puedas vigilarla en lo que regreso? —

—Si mami, ¿ella se quedara aquí? — preguntó confundido

—Si amor, pero te lo explico después ¿ok?. — el pequeño asintió y su madre se alejo.

Él se quedó un momento en el mismo lugar hasta que notó que la pequeña comenzaba a llorar y no paraba de temblar, así que corrió a su lado y le extendió su mano. Ella lo miró asustada, pero tomo su mano.

—No llores, una princesita tan linda como tú debería reír. — le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero ella no le contesto. —Me llamo Jasper ¿y tú? —

—Alice— dijo ella entre sollozos.

Desde aquel día Jasper le pedía a sus padres que lo llevaran allí a ver a la pequeña Alice, ella fue mejorando día con día. Él le contaba historias y jugaban por mucho tiempo. La doctora Withlock se comunicó con la Sra. Brandon para notificarle que su sobrina se había recuperado y podía volver a casa, pero para su sorpresa dos días después llego un siquiatra a analizarla y este emitió un informe donde decía todo lo contrario. La Dra. no entendiendo llamó nuevamente a la tía de la niña, pero esta de mala manera le dijo, que si su sobrina estaba loca ella no la quería en su casa.

La madre de Jasper sintió mucha tristeza, ¿Cómo decirle aquel pequeño angelito, que debía quedarse ahí, por tiempo indefinido? Esa noche ella se reunió con su esposo, quien era el director de la clínica y revisaron el caso, leyeron el informe, buscaron en los periódicos la historia sobre la muerte de los Brandon y se encontraron con que al ellos y la otra hermana de Alice morir ella era la única heredera de la fortuna familiar.

Ambos se miraron con el dolor y la rabia plasmados en la mirada, pero ellos no podían intervenir. El juez había dicho que la pequeña debía permanecer ahí, nombrando a su tía como albacea de todo. Esa noche el matrimonio decidió que lo único que podían hacer era que ella llevara una vida diferente dentro de aquellas paredes. Prepararon una habitación separada del resto de los pacientes, aunque dejaron la que ella ocupaba junto a los demás como estaba, por si alguien venia a revisar.

Los años fueron pasando Jasper y Alice fueron creciendo juntos, los padres de él habían creado una vida diferente para Alice tratando de que ella no se dejara arrastrar por el lugar donde se encontraba y ella era una niña llena de alegría. No conocía mucho del mundo fuera de las paredes de aquel lugar, solo lo que Jasper le contaba.

El día que Alice cumpliría quince años, Jasper le pide a sus padres sacarla de allí aunque fuera por unas horas, ellos tratando de complacer a su hijo, buscan la manera y lo logran.

Alice por primera vez conoce lo que es el exterior, ella no paraba de sonreír y abrazaba a Jasper cada vez. Este la llevó al cine, a cenar, pero pronto llego la hora de regresar. Jasper sintió el impulso y el deseo de llevársela en ese momento, de huir con ella, pero sabía que eso le causaría un gran dolor a sus padres además de muchos problemas. Al regresar la madre de Jasper les indico que la familia de Alice vendría el próximo día.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero la tranquilizó, recordándole que él estaba para cuidarla. Los doctores le dijeron que esto era algo que ella debía hacer sola, aunque ellos estarían cerca. Esa noche le permitieron a Jasper quedarse con Alice, temiendo que ella sufriera un colapso nervioso.

—Tengo mucho miedo— le dijo ella en voz baja

—Tranquila princesa, no te va a pasar nada. — le dijo abrazándola.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y Alice fue llevada a su antigua habitación, aquel lugar era deprimente. Ella miro las paredes y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Paso poco tiempo que para ella fueron horas y le notificaron que había llegado el momento. Solo recordó que Jasper le dijo que estaría vigilando y eso la calmó.

—Buenos días Alice— le saludo el Dr. Withlock

—Buenos días— respondió ella, tranquila.

—Alice ella es tu…— pero fue interrumpido por la Sra. Brandon

—A ella no le tiene que explicar quien soy, solo necesito un momento a solas con ella— el doctor asintió y al salir entre labios le dijo "tranquila"

—Mira niña, yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que seguías viva. A mi me importa muy poco lo que te pase, pero la corte me exige que sigas viva y saludable.

Alice miraba aquella mujer desconcertada, no entendía porque aquella mujer parecía odiarla. Su rostro le era familiar, pero no sabia de donde.

— No me mires así, tu solo tienes lo que te mereces, yo se que tal vez se te olvidó, pero te lo voy a recordar, tu tienes la culpa de que tus padres murieran, por tu culpa pasó todo, así que espero que tu conciencia no te deje vivir. — Los ojos de Alice se inundaron de lágrimas y se tapó los oídos.

Tenía que ser mentira, ella no recordaba lo que paso ese día, pero tenía que ser mentira. Sintió como el aire comenzó a faltarle y su cuerpo se debilitó. La puerta se abrió y alguien la sostuvo. Aquellos brazos le eran familiares, pero no levanto la vista para mirarle.

—Ven los que les dije, tan pronto como le dijera quien era, ella volvería a ponerse mal, por eso evito venir a verla. — sollozaba la mujer parada en la puerta.

—Lo siento señora, pero la corte debía comprobarlo. — hablo el oficial junto a ella.

—No entiendo, ella nunca había reaccionado así, siempre se ha mantenido estable. —comento el Dr. Withlock

—Perdón doctor, todos dirán que yo no la quiero, pero prefiero mantenerme lejos para que ella no sufra. — seguía sollozando la mujer, mientras Alice la escuchaba y no podía entender porque decía esas cosas.

—Bueno la orden del tribunal sigue en pie, la Srta. Brandon permanecerá aquí y se reevaluara el caso cuando ella cumpla 18 años, y de ahí se seguirán las recomendaciones de los siquiatras. —

—Gracias, por su ayuda doctor, se que ustedes hacen todo por cuidarla. Ahora será mejor marcharnos, no quiero que se vuelva alterar por mi presencia. — la Sra. Brandon secó las lagrimas que había derramado y se acercó a su sobrina. Mientras que el Doctor se alejaba solo un poco para darles espacio.

La mujer envolvió en sus brazos a una Alice temblorosa, se acerco a su mejilla como si fuera a darle un beso y le susurro —Haznos un favor a todos y acaba con tu vida, así también acabarían tus culpas y tus padres descansaran— dejó un beso y se separó.

Alice comenzó a llorar más fuerte y salió corriendo. En el camino unos fuertes brazos la atraparon. Ella no luchó, sabia muy bien a quien pertenecían, solo se aferró a ellos y hundió su cara en su pecho dejándose consolar.

—¿Qué tienes princesita? — le dijo cuando ella estuvo mas calmada. Ella negaba fuertemente con su cabeza. Estaban sentados en medio de el pasillo, cuando apareció la madre de Jasper con el rostro triste y lleno de mucha preocupación.

— No quiere hablar— le dijo Jasper a su madre con desesperación. Esta se inclino a su lado y acaricio el cabello de Alice.

—Llévala a la habitación, dejemos que se tranquilice. — entre ambos ayudaron a levantarla y él abrazándola la llevó al lugar que ellos habían construido para ella.

Un mundo diferente al que se empeñaban someterla, con la excusa de que ella no estaba bien. Jasper la llevó hasta su cama donde se recostaron juntos y la volvió a abrazar, dejándola llorar. Si una cosa había aprendido era que de esa forma uno puede sacar mucho el dolor que se lleva.

Los movimientos habían disminuido y solo quedaban pequeños sollozos y una suave respiración, ella se quedó dormida. Jasper sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al verla así, pero a la vez sentía rabia, sospechaba que algo le habían hecho. A la 9:30 de la noche la pareja de doctores entraron en la habitación, era momento de revisarla y ver si ella les podía hablar.

— ¿Hijo, como sigue? —

—Se quedó dormida hace como una hora, no me habló y yo solo la dejé que llorara. ¿Qué paso? — pregunto con dolor.

—No lo sabemos, pero me temo que esa mujer le dijo algo que la alteró. Solo Alice nos puede decir. — diciendo esto ella abrió sus ojos y los miro a todos un poco asustada.

—Hola mi niña ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto una angustiada madre. Alice se aferró más a Jasper.

—Princesita, puedes decirme que te paso. Sabes que estoy aquí para protegerte. —

—Yo no tuve la culpa, yo no hice nada malo, yo… yo… yo no lo recuerdo— todos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿A qué te refieres Alí? —

—¿Verdad que yo no fui? — le pregunto a Jasper, ignorando que el padre le hablaba

—Mi amor, no se de que hablas, pero tu eres incapaz de hacer algo malo. — él le dio una pequeña sonrisa calmando así la ansiedad de ella.

—Ella dice que mis papas murieron por mi culpa— un sollozo se escapo de su pecho, provocando una rabia increíble entre los tres miembros de la familia.

—Por Dios ¿Cómo te pudo decir eso? Mi niña no fue tu culpa, eso es imposible. ¿ok? —

—Princesa, mi papa tiene razón, esa mujer está loca, ella es la que debería estar aquí y no tu. — Esa noche ellos continuaron calmándola y convenciéndola de que nada había tenido que ver ella con la muerte de sus padres. Nuevamente Jasper se quedó durmiendo a su lado, esa era la única forma de que ella se mantuviera tranquila.

Los días continuaron pasando y Alice fue recuperando su alegría. A escondidas la habían sacado varias veces de aquel lugar y la habían llevado a su casa. Aquel era un hogar sencillo, a pesar de ambos ser médicos no eran ricos, vivían cómodamente y estaban orgullosos de lo que tenían.

Una tarde mientras estaban en casa, Jasper le comento a Alice que tal vez entraría a las fuerzas armadas. El quería estudiar lo mismo que sus padres, pero aquella carrera era costosa. A Alice se le aguaron los ojos de pensar que el se iría lejos.

— ¿Me vas a dejar sola? — susurro ella

—Princesita, todavía no estoy seguro de que voy hacer, no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti. —

—Perdóname, estoy siendo egoísta. Quiero que cumplas todos tus sueños. No te detengas por mí, yo estaré bien. —la voz de ella sonó mas decidida.

— Si decido a irme, quiero que sepas que volveré por ti. Voy a sacarte de ese lugar, cuando cumplas los 18 y no habrá poder humano que nos separe. — ella sonrió. Jasper tomó el rostro de Alice en sus manos y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que unió sus labios suavemente con los de ella en un pequeño y suave beso.

Aquello era el sello de una promesa y el comienzo de algo diferente.

Llegó el momento en que Jasper decidió marcharse para poder obtener un futuro para ambos y Alice lo animó a continuar. A pesar de que sentía que su alma se desgarraba y su corazón no paraba de doler, ella mantenía una sonrisa para él. Durante aquellos meses ella prefirió disfrutar al máximo lo que estaba descubriendo junto a él.

La noche antes de su partida habían planeado algo especial para despedirlo por lo que las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Sus padres aunque orgullosos por las decisiones de su único hijo, no podían ocultar su preocupación al verlo partir a un lugar donde en algún momento expondría su vida.

—Mamá tranquila, estaré bien— trato de calmar Jasper a su madre.

—Soy tu madre, por lo tanto me preocupo el doble. — le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. —Ve con Aly debe estar ansiosa. — él se marchó hacia la habitación de ella y al entrar se quedó paralizado.

Su princesa como la llamaba, tenia un hermoso vestido blanco que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla. En medio de la habitación había una mesa con una cena puesta y velas. Ella lo miraba un poco tímida, pero él se acercó y tomó sus manos.

—Estas hermosa, bueno mas de lo que ya eres— su voz estaba contenida por tanta emoción.

—Gracias— susurro ella. —Espero que te guste todo— le dijo señalando la mesa. Él la condujo hasta allí y se sentaron, cenaron y conversaron a la luz de la velas. Luego se salieron al patio que estaba solitario a mirar las estrellas.

—Princesita, te amo— ella se giro sorprendida y lo vio parado ahí con sus ojos brillando viéndola a ella.

—Jazzy, yo también te amo— dijo ella en voz muy baja. Él corrió a su lado, la agarró de la cintura y dando vueltas con ella. Hasta que se detuvo, Alice aun tenia los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el beso. Esta vez era diferente, era un beso de dos seres que se amaban, había felicidad, ternura, alegría y amor, pero también había dolor. Dolor porque se tenían que separar.

—Voy a regresar por ti, princesita— fue la promesa con la que Jasper se marchó aquel día.

Semana a semana Alice recibía correspondencia de Jasper, y cada dos día el llamaba. Aquello la mantenía mas tranquila. Aunque lo extrañaba. Los padres de él se las ingeniaron para que Alice pudiera terminar sus estudios dentro de aquel lugar. En su tiempo libre, ella ayudaba con los demás pacientes, eso la mantenía ocupada y evitaba que se deprimiera.

Las cartas de Jasper habían menguado últimamente, al igual que las llamadas, pero ella estaba segura que era que estaba ocupado, además él le había contado que estaban en una misión. Una mañana le fue entregado un sobre, ella alegremente pensó que era de Jasper, por lo que corrió a su habitación. Al abrirlo se encontró con una nota.

"_**Tus padre**__**s aún no descansan tranquilos, porque la culpable de su muerte sigue viva. Dale la paz, termina con todo." **_Junto aquella nota había una foto de un periódico viejo, que enmarcaba la tragedia que ella no recordaba.

Ella comenzó a temblar, pero las palabras de Jasper le vinieron a su mente. Ella no tenia la culpa. Tomo aquel sobre y lo guardo, pero ese no fue el único. Según disminuían las cartas de Jasper aumentaban aquellas notas, acompañadas con imágenes gráficas.

Ya hacia mas de dos meses que Alice no sabía nada de Jasper, pero no se atrevía preguntarle a los padres de él. Alice comenzó apagarse, su alegría fue disminuyendo. Los Withlock trataban de darle ánimos, pero ella se estaba dejando arrastrar por el dolor. La última nota que recibió termino por hundirla.

"_**Vez que tu **__**no tienes nada, te aferraste a él y el ya se cansó. Hazle el favor de no tener que sacrificarse por ti. Acaba ya con todo."**_

Esa noche Alice se fue a la habitación que aun permanecía a su nombre junto a los demás pacientes, se recostó en aquella cama vestida como los demás y se dejo ir en los recuerdos, para no volver.

—¡Sorpresa! Dijo Jasper, pero la sorpresa fue para él, al encontrar la habitación vacía. Se notaba que aquel lugar hacia meses que no era utilizado.

—Hijo— dijo una voz detrás de él

—¿Mama donde esta Aly? — ella lo abrazó le pidió que la acompañara.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al pabellón donde estaban los demás. Pensó que ella debía estar ayudando, como lo hacía, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando su madre se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que él sabia era designada para Alice.

Se giró a su madre con una mirada de terror en sus ojos. Ella le indicó con su mano que entrara. Y allí estaba ella, se veía tan pequeña, con su mirada perdida y ni se movía.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto ahogando un sollozo.

—Desde hace un tiempo ella comenzó apagarse, se fue alejando, ya casi no hablaba, dejó de comer y un día llegamos y la encontramos aquí. Tratamos de que nos dijera algo, pero no obtuvimos respuestas, cuando tratamos de llevarla a su habitación se escapó y regreso aquí. —

—¿Cuánto lleva así? —

—Aproximadamente 3 meses— contesto su padre desde la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? — pregunto con dolor y rabia.

—Hijo dejaste de escribirle y de llamarla. Pensamos que era tu forma de decir que…— él no pudo continuar

— ¿Qué? ¿Que ya no la amaba? ¿Que no cumpliría mi promesa? Cada noche lejos solo pensaba en ella, en que tenía que aguantar para volver por ella. —

—Hijo lo sentimos, pero además hace unos días encontramos esto— su padre le extendió los sobres que contenían las notas y las fotos.

—Ella no nos dijo nada, aguantó eso sola y en silencio, la última coincide, con el día que ella vino a esta habitación. — él tomó aquellas notas en sus manos las leyó una por una y las estrujó con rabia.

Se fue acercando a ella y sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. La tomó entre sus brazos, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

—Princesita, volví— susurro a su oído mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro. No hubo respuesta, miró a sus padres y estos lloraban igual que él.

—Mi niña míralo es Jasper, está de regreso. — le dijo la madre, pero nada.

—Mi amor vine por ti ¿recuerdas que te lo prometí? Por favor dime algo. Insúltame por no haberte escrito o llamado, enójate, pero por favor dime algo. — Él se arrodilló frente a ella, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

—Papa, quiero sacarla de aquí—

—Hijo solo estoy esperando que se cumpla el plazo, pero si ella no reacciona, no podremos hacer nada— Jasper tomo el frágil rostro de su amada y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya que sentía que todo se había derrumbado, Jasper la tomo en brazos y la llevó a su otra habitación. Se sentó con ella en brazos junto a la ventana, pidió que arreglaran todo, porque ella volvería a ese lugar y él se quedaría con ella.

Por varios días Jasper permaneció allí, le contaba sobre sus viajes y las cosas que había tenido que pasar. Pasaba horas enteras hablándole aunque ella siguiera sin responderle. Varias veces ella trato de regresar a la otra habitación, pero no se lo permitió. Cuando ella lo hacía la envolvía en un abrazo y le susurraba que aquel no era su lugar. Comenzaba a cantarle al oído hasta que ella volvía a quedarse quieta.

A pesar de la fortaleza que demostraba sentía como si su corazón sangrara. Le destrozaba verla allí, le rogaba porque volviera con él. Pero solo obtenía el silencio como respuesta. El tuvo que regresar al trabajo y a la universidad, pero cada mañana iba allí antes de comenzar su día y al igual en las noches para contarle todo lo que hacía.

El cumpleaños numero 18 de Alice se acercaba, por lo que se acaba el tiempo y la desesperación comenzaba a ganarle a Jasper. La noche antes de el cumpleaños decidió que tenía que hacerla reaccionar como fuera. Esa mañana se levantó mas temprano, tomó lo que tenía preparado y se fue a la clínica. Entró a la habitación antes que ella despertara.

—Ok Mary Alice Brandon, se acabó. Hoy era el último día. —Ella abrió los ojos, pero mantuvo su posición — ya que te rendiste, que no quieres luchar por lo nuestro y te quieres quedar aquí, yo no puedo seguir, pues yo también lo hare. Me estas matando al verte así, yo quiero a mi princesa alegre de vuelta, pero como ella no esta, me marcho. Adiós, Te amo. — Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de ella, sintió como aquellas palabras traspasaron sus barreras y destruyeron los muros que había construido. Por primera vez fijó la vista en algo. A su alrededor habían flores y un cartel que decía: _Feliz Cumpleaños Princesita. _Cuando giró su cabeza lo vio caminado hacia la puerta.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— susurró ella, él se giró con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento señorita— corrió a su lado y la beso.

**Bueno hasta aquí quedo la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si alguna lloro con esto. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja así que compasión por favor. Tuve que escribirla para poder continuar con las otras historias. Mis queridas amigas, esto lo provoca su obsesión por Jasper, hasta a mi me contagiaron, las quiero un mundo chicas. ****Acepto la critica sea buena o mala siempre que sea con respeto, ya que ella nos ayuda a mejorar. Ahora si me regreso a mis historias.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño: **

_**Bertlin.**_


End file.
